


From the Heart

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Letters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my God. You know what we should do?"</p><p>"...No."</p><p>"We should write them love letters!"</p><p>Castiel's eyes widened. "Why?"</p><p>"Anonymous love letters." Anna rolled her eyes. "Obviously. That way you can let Dean know that he's loved without revealing to him that you've been creeping on him since ninth grade-"</p><p>"I don't creep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #3 - Anonymous Love Letters
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> Not to happy with this one, tbh. But, it's kinda cute and fluffy? Which is always good. Title taken from Love Letters by Victor Young.

It was all Anna's idea, for the record.

They were at her house, ostensibly studying for an upcoming chemistry test but really complaining about their pathetic love lives.

"I just know she's sleeping with Meg," Anna lamented. She was lounging on Castiel's bed, still in her cheerleader uniform. Her long, pale legs dangled over the side of the bed, and she would occasionally poke at Castiel's shoulder with her toes. "Jo said she saw them sneak out of the girls' room on the first floor last week, and their lipstick was all messy."

"At least you know Ruby likes girls," Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah, and she's made out with practically every girl at school who isn't me."

"So has Dean."

Anna snorted. "Touche. I just wish Ruby would notice me."

"I don't mind that Dean doesn't notice me in that way," Castiel admitted. "I just want him to know that he's loved."

Dean, in direct contrast to his popularity at school, didn't have much in the way of self-esteem. He hid it well but he and Castiel had been best friends for years, and Castiel had long since picked up on his tendency to think the worst of himself.

"Ruby could do with a little love, too," Anna admitted. "Even if she didn't know it was me..." Her expression brightened and she propped herself up on her elbows. "Oh my God. You know what we should do?"

"...No."

"We should write them love letters!"

Castiel's eyes widened. " _Why_?"

"Anonymous love letters." Anna rolled her eyes. "Obviously. That way you can let Dean know that he's loved without revealing to him that you've been creeping on him since ninth grade-"

"I don't creep."

"You kind of do," Anna said apologetically. "But in a sweet way."

Castiel didn't really see how 'creeping' on someone could be done in a sweet way, but he didn't want to get into an argument. Anna's point about the anonymous love letters was intriguing.

"As I was saying," Anna continued, "you let Dean feel loved, and I can do the same for Ruby. We could type up the letters, that way they won't recognize our handwriting." She grinned. "And to go the extra mile, you could deliver my letters to Ruby's locker, and I do the same for you."

It seemed like a good idea. Castiel's love would still be unrequited but there was nothing he could do to fix that. At least this way, he could safely let Dean know how he felt, without it affecting their friendship.

What Castiel failed to take into account at the time was that Anna always had an ulterior motive.

\---

"What the hell?"

Castiel fiddled with the strap on his messenger bag, peering as inconspicuously as he could over Dean's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Someone's left a letter in my locker," Dean said. He turned the envelope over in his hands. On the front was Dean's name, written in Anna's neat handwriting.

"Are you going to open it?" Castiel asked, forcing his voice to sound normal.

Dean swallowed, then shrugged. "I guess."

He tore into the envelope and fished out the letter. It was short, Castiel knew, only a few words. He had agonized for hours over what to write in that first letter, and finally he'd settled on something he wanted to tell Dean, every time he caught the other boy speaking ill of himself.

_Dean Winchester, you are exceptional._

Dean's eyes were running over those words now, and his cheeks were turning pink. He hurriedly shoved the letter into his bag. "Just some ad for the next school dance."

Castiel nodded, a little bit disappointed by the lie. He didn't think this was the sort of thing Dean would hide from him. Then again, he always got flustered when Castiel complimented him, so maybe the letter had made him uncomfortable?

Still, Castiel caught Dean pulling the letter out of his bag no less than three times that day. Every time, he would blush and toss it back into his bag, but the last time, he lingered a bit. Castiel would swear he saw him smile.

Time to compose the next letter.

\---

Three weeks passed and Castiel lost count of how many letters he had written Dean. They were all relatively short and he never signed them (not even as 'your secret admirer', as Anna had told him he should. Castiel didn't think it was necessary, as he it was obvious from the content of the letters that he admired Dean and did so in secret).

Anna, meanwhile, only had Castiel deliver four letters. They were all long, however, more than a page each, the longest of them five pages. Castiel was tempted to read through them, to find out what Anna could possibly be telling Ruby that would take up five pages, but he never did. He only labeled and delivered them.

Then, one day in class, he got a text from Anna.

_Smth went wrong w/ last letter. Meet me under bleachers after school_

Castiel stared at his phone, perplexed. He and Anna had traded their letters that morning, and he had delivered Anna's letter into Ruby's locker as usual. He had made sure, as always, that there was no one around. What could possibly have gone wrong?

It was the last class of the day, but it passed with an agonizing slowness. Guilt gnawed away at Castiel's gut. What had he done wrong? Would Anna be mad at him? Or worse, would she be crying?

When the bell rung, Castiel was so nerve-wracked that he left the classroom without telling Dean goodbye or where he was going. He all but ran to the bleachers but when he climbed under them, there was no one there.

Still anxious and now out of breath, Castiel sat down on the grass and leaned against the nearest post. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Cas?"

Castiel opened his eyes. Dean was standing in front of him, looking uncharacteristically nervous. He was tugging at the bottom of his shirt with one hand, the other squeezed around the strap on his backpack so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

Then, before Castiel could ask what he was doing there, Dean got down on his knees, leaned forward, and kissed Castiel.

It was a short kiss, barely even a peck, and Dean was pulling away just as Castiel's brain was catching up with what was happening.

Dean was looking at him expectantly. He should say something.

"Why did you do that?"

Dean cringed and Castiel immediately wanted to take it back. "I didn't read anything into your letters that wasn't there, did I? You wanted this?"

Castiel felt the blood drain from his face. "My letters?"

"The ones you've been leaving me for weeks," Dean clarified. "The last one said to meet you here after school."

"It..." Castiel's mouth snapped shut. _Anna_. It all made sense now. Except why Dean would want to kiss him, of course. "I didn't write that part."

"But you did write the rest of it," Dean said.

Castiel nodded.

Dean smiled. It wasn't the cocky smirk he wore so often, or the charming grin he aimed at his admirers. It was soft, small, and honest. If it were possible to fall in love with a smile, this would be it. "I thought as much."

"You did?"

"It was pretty obvious, dude. No one else I know talks like that."

He was right. Castiel had taken every precaution in making sure he wouldn't be found out, but he had failed to take into account that Dean would be familiar with his way of speaking, if not the handwriting.

"But I like it," Dean added. "I like you."

"I like you, too," Castiel echoed weakly. There was so much more he wanted to tell Dean - so much more he had already told him - but why talk, when he could be doing something much more interesting?

Their second kiss was both longer and wetter than the first. Then they kissed for the third, fourth, fifth time, until Castiel's rear became numb from sitting on the cold grass, and Dean complained that his legs were getting stiff from crouching.

They stood up and Dean offered Castiel his hand. Castiel accepted without hesitation.

\---

When Castiel walked to his locker the next morning, Anna was waiting for him.

"Knew it would work," she sing-songed.

Castiel shot her a glare. "I don't remember asking for you interference."

"You're glad for it, though." The worst thing was, Castiel couldn't disagree, and judging by the smug look on Anna's face, she knew it. "For the record, Ruby and I have been hooking up for two weeks."

"Then why did you keep sending her letters?"

Anna shrugged. "Some people like to sext, I prefer the old-fashioned way."

Castiel blushed. "You've been using me to send her porn?"

"Erotic literature," Anna corrected. "And don't knock it 'till you try it."

She smiled sweetly and walked away, a lazy swing in her hips. She stopped at Ruby's locker on her way and Castiel watched in disbelief as the two of them disappeared into the girls' bathroom.


End file.
